Behind You
by vayasyun
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Karena tidak artinya iya, bajingan artinya sayang, mengumpat artinya mendesah. (VKook)(Taekook)/Kotor/baku/baca yuk/warn;typo(S)
1. chapter 1

"Jeon Jungkook yang jenius dan cantik, jadi kekasihku ya?"

Di depan pintu kamar mandi laki-laki, terdapat dua laki-laki. Yang satu bersurai merah sedang menghimpit pemuda cantik yang ada di depannya. Kim Taehyung menyudutkan Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau? Kau jadi pacarku? Berandal sialan?"

Kim Taehyung menyeringai tampan.

"Ya, aku Kim Taehyung. Ada masalah dengan um, bajingan tampan seperti aku, sayang?"

Kim Taehyung merendahkan suaranya, namun air muka si pemuda manis tetap datar, tidak berubah.

"Tidak, kau tampan aku juga tampan karena aku juga laki-laki."

Taehyung tertawa keras sekali.

"Kau tampan? Yaampun sayang-"

Taehyung merapatkan diri, menarik pinggang Jungkook dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak pemuda manis itu.

"Kau lihat bokongmu?"

Tangan si surai merah merayap dari punggung si manis hingga ke pinggangnya. Sedikit lagi menuju bokong si manis dan-

"Sayang belum resmi, betapa haus aku ingin meremas bokong berisi ini."

Taehyung menjauh dan menjilat bibirnya, seksi.

"Kukatakan, kau cantik sekali, seksi, manis, menggairahkan-

Kata Kim Taehyung sambil memindai tubuh berisi si manis dari atas hingga ujung kaki.

"Sempurna-

"-untuk ada di bawahku."

Taehyung menyeringai, lagi. Mata Jungkook samar membulat, namun tidak nampak jelas.

"Berhenti membual dengan kosa kata mesummu bajingan sialan! Kau gay menjijikan."

Kata Jeon Jungkook dengan datar, menatap lurus di mata Kim Taehyung, seakan menantang bajingan tampan itu.

"O oh, jadi kau bukan gay?"

"Tentu aku bukan, takdir Tuhan itu jodoh adalah pasangan antar wanita dan laki-laki-"

"Aku tidak perlu penjabaranmu sayang, kau bukan gay? Ok. Maka aku akan membuatmu jatuh untukku, jatuh untuk Kim Taehyung, bukan untuk menjadi gay, tapi untuk jadi milikku, paham, **Sweetheart**?"

Kata Kim Taehyung dengan tegasnya.

"Ya ya ya, kau terlalu banyak membual bajingan sial-"

Cup.

Kim Taehyung mencium Jeon Jungkook, di ujung bibirnya.

"Kau akan jadi milikku, aku bukan jenius, tapi aku ambisius sayang."

"Ah-"

"Kim Taehyung sialan-"

"Bibir ini- ah"

"Dia menciumku- di sekolah"

"Bajingan panas sial- ah Kimh-"

"Swertheart-"

"Kim Taehyungh-"

TBC/End?

Bisa menebak bagaimana next nya? Hehe Aku berniat untuk membuat ff yg tidak 1shot:") aku ga berani bilang chaptered karena aku orgnya labil:v


	2. Solo

"Aku bukan jenius, tapi aku ambisisus"

.

.

.

Maka setelah kalimat yang penuh dominasi dari sang tersangka yang mencium ujung bibirnya, Kim Taehyung melenggang pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook dengan mata yang melebar. Mata nya berpendar, memeriksa bahwa si bajingan sialan sudah pergi, saat _clear,_ detik betikutnya ia berlari menuju kamar mandi. Menuju bilik paling ujung dan menguncinya.

Memastikan bahwa kamar mandi itu sudah kosong, hanya ada dirinya. Maka detik itu juga ia terduduk lemas di closet.

"Kim Taehyung-"

Jungkook meraba ujung bibirnya sendiri dengan satu tangan.

"Taeh- ia menciumku"

"Ia memelukku-"

"Aroma tubuhnya-"

Jungkook memeluk badannya sendiri, matanya terpejam.

Maka saat ia menyebut-

"Kimh Taehyungh ngh"

tubuhnya melengkung sempurna.

.

.

.

TBC

Rate lucknut! short up dulu yhaaa- um jadi yg ngira itu naenanya Taekook, maaf anda kurang lucky wkwk. Thx buat reviewnya, saya usahakan fast up sebelum UKK, mungkin ga panjang ya karena males wkwk.

RnR Sweetheart?-KTH:)


	3. Right? Jeon?

"Jeon Jungkook sialan- bokongnya mengganggu pikiran uh."

Kim Taehyung bergumam, merutuki bokong-seksi-si jenius Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hei! Tae"

Panggil si pemuda tampan namun manis, matanya yang tiba-tiba hilang saat tersenyum adalah pesonanya. Park Jimin.

"Akhirnya ada yang menolak seorang Kim Tae-"

"Kau tahu?" potong Taehyung dengan nada penasaran.

"Tentu, aku dia dia dia dan mereka semua tahu, maaf tapi berita sudah menyebar luas hahaha" Park Jimin tertawa keras.

Taehyung hanya mendengus, lalu hendak berdiri pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Karena-sumpah- bokong si manis masih membayanginya buat dia jadi kurang fokus. Menyesal kenapa tadi tidak jadi meremas itu- ugh.

"Kau mau ke mana, bruh?-

Jeda sejenak.

"Oh oke ya aku paham, silahkan ke kamar mandi, kusarankan di bilik paling ujung ya Tae!" Wink, Jimin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa-apaan?-

Taehyung melirik ke bawah,

"Oh _shit_ , bokong Jungkook sialan."

lalu Taehyung berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung masuk kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru, karena yang dibawah sana mulai menegang hanya karena membayangkan hal yang tidak senonoh tentang si Jenius peringkat satu di sekolahnya.

 _"ah-"_

Kim Taehyung menyeringai, oh hebat juga ada yang bermain di sekolah seperti ini.

desahannya manis juga- si Kim tersenyum.

 _"Kimh-"_

Woah Kim katanya?-

 _"ah- Taeh-"_

oke, Kim Tae? Tae? TaeYang atau siapa?

 _"Tae-hyung ngh-"_

Oh. Yaampun.

Apa aku salah masuk? ini kamar mandi laki-laki kan? kenapa ada yang mendesahkan namaku? pikir si Taehyung.

"Ekhem." Kim Taehyung berdeham, canggung. Di bawah sana menegang dan ada desahan manis dengan namanya, wah.

Lalu hening.

"Kim Taehyung sayang? siapa disini? kau mendesahkan Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung bertanya dengan suara rendahnya entah dengan siapapun yang mengisi bilik ujung kamar mandi itu.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, beruntung sekali. Mau ku bantu?"

Taehyung menunggu jawaban.

"Jangan malu, kau masuk kamar mandi laki-laki untuk mendesahkan namaku? yaampun desahanmu manis sekali, coba katakan siapa kau? Yerin? A ah suara si jalang tidak semanis itu."

Kembali bermonolog, karena tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei ayo katakan, ini Kim Taehyung loh-"

Tuktuktuk. Si Kim mengetuk pintu itu.

"Aku dengan suka rela akan membantumu, karena aku juga sedang naik hehe."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, masih menunggu jawaban dari dalam bilik itu.

"Kau tidak mau kubantu? Sayang?"

Masih hening.

"Kau malu? tidak perlu, aku pasti akan memuaskanmu sweetheart."

Hening.

"Cukup, aku tak sabar. Jika kau tidak katakan kau siapa, maka aku akan mendobrak pintu ini langsung-"

"Ja-jangan." Jawab seseorang.

"Pergilah." tambahnya.

maka Taehyung menyeringai, suara nya samar samar Taehyung ingat, namun siapa? Taehyung akan ajak si nona itu bicara lagi.

"Ayolah nona, aku bantu kau, kau bantu aku, tidak sampai permainan inti tidak apa-apa, karena aku sedang frustasi, sweetheart."

"Kau bajingan sialan, mana mau aku denganmu."

Bajingan? Sialan?

Sekali lagi, Kim Taehyung menyeringai sangat lebar sekali lagi.

"A ah, desahanmu manis sekali sweetheart, bahkan bajingan sialan yang keluar dari bibir manismu itu seperti candu. Kau mengumpat seperti mendesah untukku."

"Menjijikan."

"Aw suaramu bergetar sweety- kau sudah sampai? atau masih main dengan suara Kim Taehyung yang seksi?" Taehyung terkekeh kecil, masih berdiri di depan bilik ujung.

"Dasar kotor!"

"Siapa yang lebih kotor hm? seseorang yang mengataiku bajingan sialan tapi mendesahkan namaku? oh tapi benar-"

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku paham, bajingan sialan itu pasti artinya Kim Taehyungh sayangh-"

Suara Taehyung yang dibuat seakan mendesah manja, namun yang keluar adalah desahan jantan.

"Tadi kau bilang mana mau kau denganku itu pasti maksudnya uh ayo Taehyung main denganku uhh~"

Lagi, dengan desahan yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya kan?-"

Hening.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Jadi Kuki nyolo-uh- tapi ketauan, nah kalo ketauan abis itu enaknya ngapain ya gengs? ehe. Fast up wkwk terimakasih reviewnya, saya semangat syekalih:v ch4 segera menyusulllllll~

RnR again!^^


	4. I know you

"Ya kan?"

Jeda sejenak.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

.

.

.

Suasana hening dan mencekam, mengiringi kedua pemuda yang hanya berbatas pintu. Di dalam bilik itu, pemuda manis menegang, menegang jantungnya dan tubuhnya, bukan yang lain.

"Jeon? Kau masih bernapas sayang?" Dan detik itu Si Kim Taehyung tertawa keras.

"Tidak perlu aku berusaha ternyata kau sudah jatuh untukku."

"Aku bicara padamu, Jeon sayang. Jawab aku dengan suaramu yang manis-"

"-Atau kudobrak pintu ini?" Taehyung menyeringai dengan mengetuk pintu itu kecil.

"Jangan, sial!"

"Oke, katakan. Kau menyukaiku? Jadi pacarku?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Hei- kau sudah tertangkap basah sekali mendesahkan namaku masih mengelak hm?"

"Aku ti-tidak menyukaimu."

"O ya? boleh kukatakan Jeon Jungkook siswa teladan yang biasa bicara sempurna di depan ratusan orang gugup hanya dengan bicara padaku? beruntungnya aku hahaha."

"Aku hanya- hanya kagum padamu."

Kim Taehyung tersenyum tipis, penuh arti.

"Kagum? lalu _self service_ dengan aku objeknya? apa dasar untuk itu swwetheart?"

"Apa kau selalu bersikap manis untuk semua orang, Kim?"

Jeon Jungkook menjawab dingin.

"Huh?" bingung Taehyung.

"Sweetheart? kau selalu mengatakan itu untuk semua orang?"

"Apa ini? kau ingin panggilan manis hanya untukmu, sweetheart?"

"Bukan be-begitu! kau- dasar tukang tebar pesona!"

"Maaf, pesonaku memang memikat, sweetheart?" Taehyung suka sekali menggoda Jungkook.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Oke- jadi sekali lagi, jadi pacarku ya? tidak tidak ayo buka pintu ini terlebih dahulu lalu selesaikan-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu diselesaikan Kim, aku minta maaf atas apa yang kau dengar hari ini, itu semua- semua hanya kesalahanku." Di akhir kalimat suara itu melemah, namun jelas di telinga pemuda bersurai merah yang sekarang rahangnya mulai mengeras.

"Apa harga dirimu setinggi itu? apa aku serendah itu? apa aku sebajingan itu huh? kau jelas menjadikanku objek fantasimu sialan!"

"Cukup! aku akan dobrak pintu ini!"

"Tidak tidak Kim dengar, kau- aku kagum padamu- itu sungguh- tapi itu dulu, saat kau belum jadi seperti ini."

Hening, Si Kim seperti menahan emosinya dan membiarkan Jungkook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu- tentang senyum kotakmu yang secerah matahari 4 tahun lalu, bukan seringaian bajingan dan tampang preman sok kuat yang selalu terpampang di wajah dinginmu yang kadang lebam."

"Aku tahu semua, aku selalu mengagumi dirimu yang dulu, kau pernah menolongku- klise, tapi saat itu aku sungguh jatuh untukmu, untuk Kim Taehyung yang dulu."

"Aku ingin benci kau yang sekarang, ingin berhenti mengikutimu yang kadang ke club malam dan menyewa jalang- aku ingin berhenti Kim- tapi tidak bisa karena aku sudah jatuh."

"Jika kau tahu akun Seagul yang selalu menyukai fotomu, itu aku."

Taehyung masih diam, kadang tersenyum tipis kadang rahangnya mengeras kembali.

"Aku pengagummu, tapi aku tidak menyukai bajingan sialan sepertimu, jadi berjuta kali kau menyatakan perasaanmu, jawabku sama- tidak untuk bajingan sialan."

Suasana yang hening dan agak menegangkan itu masih bertahan.

"Aku akan buka pintu ini dan menganggap semua baik- kejadian ini tidak ada anggap telingamu salah, aku tetap pengagummu."

"Oke." Jawab si Kim cepat.

Kreet- pintu terbuka. Jungkook keluar perlahan, melangkah dengan sedikit ragu. Maka saat mata keduanya bertemu-

Brak.

Jungkook kembali terhimpit ke tembok dengan si Kim Taehyung yang memandang matanya dengan tajam.

"Kau benar sekali, aku bajingan sialan. Dan bajingan sialan tidak akan melepaskan mangsa yang sangat manis-

Kembali meneliti tubuh si pemuda yang tampak takut dalam himpitan.

"-ya kan, sweetheart?"

Maka detik iti Kim Taehyung menabrakan bibirnya tepat di bibir si pemuda manis yang matamya membulat lebar.

TBC AHAHAHA-

YAK TERIMAKASIH, ATAS KERELAANNYA MEMBACA DRAMA RECEHAN GOPEAN:V yaudah ya review ae lah, chap depan ngapain yhaaa?NGAHAHA.


	5. Left

Suara gemericik air mendominasi pada ruangan kamar mandi yang sunyi. Jeon Jungkook harus menyadarkan diri, ini bukan mimpi. Jungkook mencuci tangannya, membasuh wajahnya, menatap replika dirinya di kaca, bibirnya yang bengkak dan merekah, menyentuhnya lalu memejamkan mata dan menghela napas berat.

Kim Taehyung meninggalkannya, sendiri, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Entah, mungkin si Kim menyadari tubuhnya bergetar, menolak sentuhan mematikan dari Kim Taehyung, bajingan terpanas.

"Maaf" Hanya itu yang dapat dikatakan si bajingan tampan, sedikit mengelus bibir si manis, menatap matanya tajam namun tersirat rasa bersalah bercampur nafsu, nafsu yang dapat Jungkook rasakan di pahanya. Nafsu yang telah Kim Taehyung tahan, nafsu yang disebabkan oleh bokong Jungkook.

Dan sekarang, betapa kepala mungil Jeon Jungkook berpikir keras, otak jeniusnya tidak bekerja, bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa murid teladan sepertinya bolos untuk dicumbu bajingan tampan sekolahnya.

"Apa aku salah?"

Jungkook menghela napas berat, lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya dalam berapa menit terakhir.

 _"si Tae hari ini sensitf sekali haha baru ini aku dengar dia ditolak haha-"_ Tawa dua orang itu terhenti, karena orang yang mereka bicarakan-terlibat dalam masalah Kim Taehyung- di depannya.

"e-eh Jungkook? sedang apa disini? hehe-" kalimat basa basi dan tawa canggung Jimin masuk ke telinga si jenius.

"Aku duluan, Jim." akhir Jungkook. Senyum penuh arti Jimin layangkan.

"Kim Taehyung beruntung sialan, ditolak saja bibir suci si Jungkook sudah dirampas."

.

Sepanjang hari ini senyum manis di bibir Jungkook menghilang, tenggelam dalam berita bahwa murid jenius terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bibir merekah setelah berandal sekolah keluar dengan celana yang menggembung.

Sepulang sekolah Jungkook berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk sempurna, tanpa sadar bahwa di depannya telah menunggu Kim Taehyung dengan mata elang yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Jeon." suara beratnya menghantarkan getaran untuk tubuh yang disapanya. Jungkook tahu dengan benar bahwa itu suara Kim Taehyung. Mencoba mengabaikan, namun terlambat, tangannya telah ditarik dengan kasarnya.

Namun senyum malu-malu terpasang indah di wajah Jungkook. Karena satu yang dia anggap paling benar detik ini, genggaman tangan Kim Taehyung hangat, nyaman, sempurna untuk jari-jarinya.

TBC.

Gua mulai ngalay ngejijiin. Hm. Karena sesungguhnya betapa q bingung ff ni mau dibw kmn? q msh blm kuat buat bikin naena, ulur trs gt kata Taehyung biar cerita makin panjang jd Taekook merdeka NGAHAHA. RNR AGAIN WOi BIAR TAEKOOK NAENA WKWK


	6. Fix me

Genggaman tangannya hangat, nyaman dan sempurna.

.

.

.

Aroma kopi yang lembut menguar membuat sekitar nyaman dan tenang, mengiringi suasana yang sedikit canggung antara kedua laki-laki yang masih menunggu waktu, masih sama-sama tahu jelas, bahwa semua perlu dibicarakan.

"Apa kita akan seperti ini terus, Taehyung-ssi?" suara Jungkook terdengar datar, menggigit bibirnya gemas, namun matanya tetap mencari kesegala arah, kecuali mata elang itu, karena sadar; si pemilik mata elang menatapnya tajam setelah penggunaan bahasa nya yang formal.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, atau kau mau langsung ku bawa ke hotel?"

"Kupikir kau sudah minta maaf tadi, Taehyung-ssi."

"Ah ya tapi bajingan tidak mengenal kata maaf yang tulus, benar?"

"Oke, jadi katakan ada apa? karena sumpah-"

Jungkook menatap mata pria di depannya.

"Ini buang-buang waktu." Sarkastik, namun yang dituju hanya menyeringai yang sialnya, tampan.

"Hm membuang waktu untuk kau berlari ke toilet dan _self service_ dengan membayangkan aku kan?"

Rahang Jeon mengeras, mengutuk pria di depannya yang sungguhan mesum. Melihat itu si Kim tertawa lagi, karena sungguh hobi barunya adalah menggoda Jeon Jungkook.

"Oke oke- kau tahu tentangku dulu?-

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jadi kau juga tahu, penyebabnya?

Mengangguk, lagi.

"Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik- yah aku akan belajar mengenalmu dengan baik, ayo kita pacaran." Senyum manis mengembang di bibir si berandal.

"Maaf, aku sudah jelaskan padamu tadi, Kim Taehyung-ssi."

"Lalu? kau mau aku berubah jadi manusia baik?"

"Tentu, aku sangat suka dengan dirimu yang dulu."

"Um manisnyaaa~ tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawab Taehyunh dengan tegasnya.

"Maka aku hanya perlu pergi-"

"Kau tetap disini." Jawab Kim Taehyung dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada yang boleh pergi sebelum aku mengijinkan."

"Kau ayahku?" Jungkook sudah berdiri sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Duduk, sweetheart." Mata mereka bertemu, Jungkook tenggelam, kaki nya mulai melemas dengan dominasi orang yang telah ia kagumi dalam waktu lama.

Dan dengan patuhnya, Jungkook duduk. Manis, seperti anjing lucu.

"Aku menyukaimu." Dengan tenang, Kim Taehyung mengatakannya dengan mata yang menatap mantap netra Jeon Jungkook yang terasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak bisa berubah total- maksudku, ayo kita coba- kau sudah tahu tentangku- kau jenius, cantik, baik- ma-maksudku, ayo kita coba, ayo coba aku- perbaiki aku Jungkook."

Kim Taehyung terbata-bata, berandal sialan bicara dengan gugupnya. Dan Jungkook sedikit banyaknya terkejut dengan kalimat yang keluar dari berandal sialan itu.

Setelah kalimat itu, Kim Taehyung menatap kembali mata Jungkook, mencoba menyelami perasaannya, apa ia akan terluka? apa Jungkook tidak ingin membantunya? apa ia akan selamanya begini?

"Oke."

Jungkook tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Jungkooknya- tersenyum manis untuknya, hanya untuknya.

"K-kau serius?"

"Tentu, jika aku gagal- maka aku hanya akan jadi pengagummu selamanya."

Itu kode, kode bahwa ini hanya percobaan yang pertama dan terakhir. Tidak ada kesempatan kedua apalagi ketiga.

"Tapi- yah aku si jenius-" Jungkook mengangkat bahunya sedikit.

"Aku jarang gagal dalam mencoba sesuatu." Dan Jungkook tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya, manis dan sungguh candu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan, Kim Taehyung telah jatuh sedalam-dalamnya.

...

..

.

END/TBC?

TBC/END?

.

.

.

WOI GAADA NAENA NICH MAMA DORONG U ALL WKWK!:)

mnurut u semua masalah Tae harus diungkap apa engga? sebenernya si ga penting2 amat buat kau kau semua soalnya yg penting cuma naena doang khan? iya kan? sweetheart?:v maafkan typo dan pendeknya cerita ini wkwk

Ripiu dibutuhkan, untuk menentukan ini end apa tbc nya. terimakasyi


	7. Again?

Kim Taehyung telah jatuh.

.

.

.

Hela napas di belakang lehernya berat, menggelitik namun nyaman. Kedua tangan yang memeluk perutnya erat, seakan berperekat, dan suara khas gesekan perabotan dapur.

Jungkook sedang memasak untuk- untuk siapa? Kim Taehyung. Kekasih? _well_ sepertinya bukan. Teman? Bukan juga. Pada intinya, Jungkook memberi kesempatan.

"Kau juga pintar memasak?" Taehyung masih menempelkan dagunya di pundak si manis.

"Tentu, apa yang aku tidak bisa?" Jawab Jungkook santai, dan terlihat biasa saja dengan pelukan yang erat padahal ia sedang repot memasak.

"Hum, aku suka."

"Kau memang harus."

"Lalu? menurutmu apa yang pertama harus aku ubah? apa penampilanku sayang?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa menyadari yang ditanya tersipu, kata sayang dari bibir Taehyung adalah candu.

"Bukan, berhenti pergi ke club dan berhenti bermain jalang."

"Aw- manisnya sayangku! Aku siap jika setiap hari aku bisa seperti ini denganmu." Jungkook tersenyum kembali.

"Kau juga harus berhenti minum-"

"Hei? kau melarangku minum? ya ampun sayang ini tidak wajar loh-"

"Oke- tapi jarang- ingat Tae itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan."

"Apapun, asal jangan ambil bir dari hidupku." Jawab Taehyung sambil terkekeh sedikit.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kadang- yah _well_ aku masih frustasi jika kau tahu penyebabnya dan-"

"Kau, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu Tae- sudah cukup 4 tahun ini kau membayar rasa bersalahmu dengan merusak dirimu sendiri."

"Semua orang suatu saat pasti akan pergi, kembali seperti ibuku. Kau, begitu juga dengan aku, begitu juga dengan _dia."_

Taehyung melepas pelukannya, bersandar di meja dapur, terlihat lelah.

"Kau tidak mengerti-"

"Apa yang tidak ku mengerti, Kim?" Jungkook masih memasak, mencoba tetap tenang.

"Ini soal perasaan, hati dan logika tidak akan pernah pantas untuk mencampuri ini."

"Aku melindunginya setengah mati, aku orang yang cuek Jeon, tapi aku posesif untuk dia, aku sensitif untuk dia, aku tidak mau dia terluka- seujung kuku pun aku tidak rela."

"Lalu aku sadar ini bukan perasaan teman, aku merasa berbeda, aku jatuh dalam sekali, dan tidak bisa di tolong lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana, jika-jika kau-melihat orang yang selalu kau cinta-dia selalu ingin-ingin kupeluk, kulindungi- aku lukai mereka yang melukai dia-ba-bagaimana jika ternyata ia-"

Jungkook masih mencoba bersikap tenang, hatinya teremas sakit. Dan Kim Taehyung terdengar gugup, bergetar, tidak nyaman dan intinya, sungguh takut.

"ia- bunuh diri di depanku- karena seseorang yang ia cintai-"

Kim Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"-dan itu bukan aku, Jeon."

Kim Taehyung tertawa lagi, namun Jungkook tahu, berandal sialan itu terluka dan sedikit banyak trauma.

"Bahkan- bahkan aku- tidak sempat bilang- bahwa aku cinta dia-"

"Aku bersamanya bukan untuk waktu sebentar, sejak aku masih berada dalam gendongan ibu- ia sudah ada disana, melindungiku saat aku kecil- aku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja."

"Tapi aku sudah disini, Kim." jawab Jungkook yang mencoba kuat, mengecilkan api kompor, tahu dengan benar bahwa ini butuh dibicarakan jika ia tidak ingin ini terus menggores hatinya perlahan.

"Tapi ia sudah lama disisiku- aku- aku tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahku- kau tahu- aku masih tidak bisa melepasnya."

Ctek. Jungkook mematikan kompornya cepat, berlari pergi. Belum mencapai pintu sempurna tangannya telah ditarik.

"Jeon."

"Apa?"

"Jangan begini-"

"Kau bodoh atau gila? jika soal waktu aku sudah berada disisimu juga sudah lama Kim! tapi aku selalu sembunyi karena kau selalu bersama hyung itu! Simpan rasa bersalahmu itu sampai mati!" Jeon Jungkook meledak, cemburu pada siapa pun yang jelas bukan bagian dari dunia ini lagi.

Jungkook kecil tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, namun ia paham, ia selalu ingin melihat Kim Taehyung, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat Kim Taehyung bersama orang lain, sesederhana itu cinta untuknya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jeon! aku hampir gila karena ia mati- bunuh diri di depanku! aku akui aku pria bodoh- aku masih muda untuk mencoba paham itu cinta- tapi faktanya tidak ada yang menggantikannya setelah itu."

"Kau bodoh? maka aku lebih bodoh karena aku mencintai orang bodoh! kau gila? maka aku lebih gila karena aku mengagumi orang gila!"

Mereka meledak bersamaan, mencoba membela diri, masing-masing mencoba untuk tidak terluka dalam, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak saling melepas karena mereka tahu bahwa _mereka_ ini bahkan baru dimulai.

"Aku minta kau membantuku- bukan untuk menghakimiku!" Kim Taehyung membentak keras, Jungkook sedikit bergetar, hampir meledak lagi, namun akhirnya- air mata telah bekerja.

"Kupikir ini tidak akan berhasil Kim- kita tidak bisa- aku tidak bisa membantumu." jawab Jeon Jungkook lemah, menyerah dengan perasaan yang ia sembunyikan dalam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau akan pergi begitu? kau membawakanku harapan lalu kau hancurkan? hah? begitu jenius? kau pintar sekali menghancurkan hidup-"

"Kau! kau yang begitu Kim!" Jungkook menyalak keras.

"Aku- harusnya bisa sekolah lebih baik- tapi aku mengorbankan lebih dari sepuluh tahun pendidikanku untuk bersamamu- untuk dapat sekedar melihatmu! dengan segala macam alasan tidak rasional aku membual- agar aku tetap disini, melihatmu dari jauh Kim."

Jungkook menatap mata elang itu dengan terluka, Kim Taehyung masih menatapnya datar.

"Aku malu, ini sungguh klise. Aku benci Jungkook yang dulu, yang menyukai bajingan berhati lemah sepertimu sialan!"

Jungkook mendorong bahu si Kim pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa Kim."

"Tapi kau harus menolongku."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau sudah jatuh, tidak dapat ditolong lagi, benar?"

"Tapi- bantu aku, jangan menyerah secepat ini- karena aku juga sama lelah." Taehyung menatapnya sulit, penuh arti, emosi tapi terlihat lemah dan rapuh.

"Kalau begitu berhenti merasa bersalah!"

"Itu sulit!"

"Terserah-"

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya- menyerah, karena ia sadar ia tidak ingin terluka lebih lagi.

"Kutunggu satu minggu- kau buang rasa bersalahmu yang sialan itu atau-"

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya ragu, menimang kembali, apa ini harus diucapkam atau tidak?

"Atau-"

Kim Taehyung menunggu.

"Aku ambil beasiswa ke London, dan tak pernah kembali."

Jungkook langsung berlari keluar dari apartemen Taehyung, meninggalkan Taehyung yang matanya membola, mencerna kembali ucapan Jungkook-nya.

.

.

.

.

"Apa aku akan ditinggal, lagi?"

TBC:")

.

.

.

panjang tuh woi puas l semwah hah?:v maaf drama bgt- aq greget karena ulangan tik online yang sialan bin kampret. dan aku konfir ya- akan ada adegan naena tapi sesuai alurnya- gamau buru2 nanti sakit(?) ehehe janji ada tapi nanti jd jgn nungguin bgt gt lho mesum amat si l pada we insap ndek romadon yeuh:"( RNR sayang-sayangkuh kucinta kamu-kamu-kamu-dan kamu! kamu?iya kamu Kim Taehyung ululul:3/paansi/ ANNYEONG!


	8. Help me

"Apa aku akan ditinggal, lagi?"

.

.

.

Brak.

"Dimana Jeon Jungkook?"

Suara rendah penuh dominasi dan mengerikan yang keluar dari bibir sang berandal, membuat kelas unggulan itu hening.

"Kutanya dimana Jeon Jungkook?"

Seisi kelas melirik ketua mereka, Yugyeom.

"Dia tidak masuk sudah dua hari ini." Hanya itu, tidak ada imbuhan atau pemanggilan nama Taehyung, karena terlalu menyeramkan.

Lalu Kim Taehyung pergi, dengan segala emosinya.

"Jeon sialan! bukan begini yang ku mau! bangsat!"

Hanya umpatan yang keluar dari bibir si berandal, mengutuk Jeon Jungkook yang mengambil langkah seperti ini, membuatnya marah. Jika Kim Taehyung marah, maka apapun akan dilakukannya. Lalu ia memutuskan dalam hati, menyeringai sedikit.

" _On The Way, Sweetheart."_

.

.

.

"Ya?"

Mata pemuda kelinci membulat, karena setelah membuka pintu ia melihat Kim Taehyung berdiri disana dengan seringai tampannya.

"K-Kim?"

"Halo sweetheart? boleh aku masuk?"

Mencerna beberapa detik, lalu detik kemudian Jungkook memasang mode siaga. Buru-buru menutup pintu namun-

"Not too fast enough? sewetheart?"

Kim Taehyung menahan pintunya. Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"A-ah! Jungkook sialan! sakit!"

Jeon Jungkook menutup pintunya paksa, miris sekali Kim Taehyung.

"Kadang hidup tidak seperti di drama Korea, sweetheart."

Jungkook masih tertawa meremehkan, masih menjepit kaki Taehyung yang menahan pintunya.

"Kau menantangku?"

Tanya Taehyung yang merasa diremehkan, dan Jungkook yang hanya memeletkan lidahnya, meledek.

"Salah."

Masih bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Apa yang salah? hah?"

"Kau salah sudah membuatku marah."

"Oh lalu-"

Brak. Pintu didorong keras oleh Taehyung yang sekarang masih memegangi kakinya yang lumayan sakit. Jeon Jungkook membatu.

Lalu Kim Taehyung menutup pintunya dengan cepat.

"Terkejut sayang?"

Kim Taehyung mendekat, Jungkook mulai berdebar, karena fakta bahwa ia hanya berdua dengan si Kim membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Mau apa?" mempertahankan arogannya, Jungkook mencoba menatap Taehyung saat ini, mengangkat dagunya cantik. Tanpa sadar Kim Taehyung menggigit pipi dalamnya gemas, Jungkook yang gugup adalah favoritnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Huh?"

"Tidak masuk, kau sakit?"

Jungkook terkejut, Kim Taehyung peduli padanya?

"Jeon, kau sakit?"

"Ti-tidak, eum iya mungkin-"

Yaampun, tahan Kim Taehyung.

"Jadi kau sakit atau tidak, sayang?"

Pipi Jungkook merona parah, Taehyung semakin mendekat dan menatap matanya tajam dan sensual, eh atau hanya untuk Jungkook saja semua tentang Taehyung itu seksi?

"Semalam aku demam- yah sekarang aku rasa aku tidak apa- eh kenapa kau semakin dekat! sana!"

Brak.

Maka sekarang, Jungkook ada di bawah Taehyung, alias Kim Taehyung menindihnya diatas sofa.

"Jadi kau oke?"

"Tentu- tapi Kim bisakah kita duduk saja- mak-maksudku tidak nyaman-"

"Tidak- aku nyamaaan sekali." jawab Kim Taehyung yang masih menatapi wajah cantik pria di bawahnya.

"Kau cantik."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya gugup, saat Kim Taehyung menyentuhkan tangan kasarnya di pipinya yang merona.

"Lebih cantik dari _dia._ "

Mata Jungkook terbuka setelah mendengar kata 'dia' , mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Lalu Kim Taehyung membenarkan posisinya, dalam artian ia duduk secara normal, permainan tindih menindih sudah selesai.

"Aku sudah memutuskan- maksudku- jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku akan melupakannya, dan Jungkook-"

Kim Taehyung menatapnya, dalam sekali.

"Bantu aku."

Maka detik itu, Kim Taehyung kembali menubrukan bibirnya di bibir manis Jungkook, untuk kedua kalinya. Sungguh terasa benar, tentang bibir Jungkook yang manis dan sempurna untuknya.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

TBc/End?

Ehehe! wassup! saya memutuskan untuk ga bikin lama cerita ini- bismilah chap depan end wkwk


	9. Hurt

"Jungkook, bantu aku."

Maka setelah kejadian ciuman manis antara mereka, keduanya semakin hangat, tidak tahu malu dalam menunjukan bahwa mereka punya sesuatu, dalam arti seringkali Taehyung mencuri ciuman di bibir Jungkook, atau keningnya. Membuat Jungkook merona parah yang berujung dengan Jungkook yang malu malu lucu, Kim Taehyung harus menahan hormonnya.

Kim Taehyung mulai belajar mencintai Jeon Jungkook, bukan dengan apa adanya, karena ia sadar secara penuh bahwa Jungkook sempurna, tanpa celah.

Mereka yang sudah terhitung sebulan terakhir tinggal bersama di apartemen Taehyung, dengan Jungkook yang sempurna, melayaninya dengan sangat baik.

Namun satu yang menggajal, Taehyung tahu Jungkook punya obsesi lebih untuknya, Taehyung sadar kadang Jungkook menggodanya untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih maju, lebih dari ciuman di bibir apalagi di keningnya.

Sadar penuh akan Jungkook yang ingin disentuh, sadar benar bahwa Jungkook siap untuknya, kapanpun karena Jungkook sudah jatuh dengan tulus hanya untuknya.

Tapi itu yang jadi masalah untuk si dominan, ia masih dalam proses belajar. Kurang ajar? ya berkali-kali bibirnya telah mencumbu bibir Jungkooknya, mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' yang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook semakin jatuh.

Taehyung masih dalam proses belajar mencintai untuk Jungkook, karena ia tahu dengan benar bayang-bayang _dia_ masih ada, alasan utama ia belum berani untuk menyentuh Jungkook, ia masih merasa berengsek akan dirinya sendiri, logikanya menolak teori tentang Jungkook terlalu sempurna untuknya, yang sungguhan berengsek.

Ia selalu takut seperti ini.

Saat tadi siang ia menemukan secara tidak sengaja foto dia, tersenyum cerah dan hangat. Ia goyah, lupa akan seseorang yang ada untuknya hari ini dan kemarin.

Kerinduan yang besar akan dia menghantamnya membuatnya lupa bahwa Jungkook di sisinya, membawanya pergi minum.

Pulang dengan disambut Jungkooknya yang tersenyum manis namun kecewa dengan fakta bahwa ia telah mabuk, ia sudah frustasi, menahan segalanya selama ini.

Maka ia lupa segalanya. Tanpa sadar melukai Jungkooknya, Jeon Jungkook yang cantik dan tulus.

"A-ah hiks- Tae sakit"

Menggigit bibir Jungkooknya kasar, merobek baju kelinci manisnya asal, membuat Jungkooknya menangis.

"Taeh- hiks sadarlah bukan begini-hiks yang aku mau Tae"

"Taeh- sakit-hiks"

"Tae-hentikan-"

Tanpa menghiraukan Jungkooknya yang berantakan, ini yang pertama untuk Jungkook dan Taehyung memberi luka yang dalam.

"AH-hiks-Tae sakit!"

Tanpa menahan, pikirannya kalut, kewarasan pikirannya menipis. Menghujam Jungkooknya kasar, hanya mementingkan egonya sendiri.

Sungguh miris Jungkook saat ini, untuk pertama kali ia ingin disentuh lembut, bukan kasar seperti ini. Dan yang paling melukai dirinya, Taehyung nya mabuk, menghujamnya kasar, tidak sama sekali ada kenikmatan yang Jungkook rasakan. Yang Jungkook tahu saat ini, ia _diperkosa_ bukan _bercinta_.

Dengan Jungkook yang menangis semakin kencang, meratapi tubuhnya yang terhentak kasar dan segala gigitan kasar si dominan di tubuhnya.

Dan kesadaran Jungkook yang melemah seiring hentakan kuat dari dominan, tidak dapat berontak karena tubuhnya sungguh sakit, tanpa nikmat.

Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya semakin banyak di detik saat Taehyung menyemburkan cairannya, membenci Taehyung sedalam-dalamnya karena ia mendengar dengan jelas, Kim Taehyung mendesahkan namanya, nama _dia._

"Hoseok hyung ah-"

Detik itu Jeon Jungkook pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gajadi end wkwk:") Iyah sudah tercapai naenanya yha kan? itu naena kan? wkwk makan tu naena plus kejutan meriah dr saya HAHAHA aq gemeter nulis ini, kasian sama Jungkook tp aq senang wkwk. Sampai jumpa chap depan!^^ RNR SAYANGHHH:")


	10. I'm sorry

Kim Taehyung terbangun dengan hang over nya sendirian. Matanya menatap nanar sekitar, memandang kamarnya yang berantakan; ranjang yang tidak berbentuk dan sobekan baju si manis, Jungkook yang sekarang harusnya ada disampingnya, namun Jungkook telah pergi. Nafasnya mendadak sesak, saat ia sadar ia telah melukai Jungkook sedalam ia merusaknya. Saat ia sadar ia kasar kepada Jungkooknya. Saat ia sadar Jungkook tidak lagi disampingnya. Biasanya ia terbangun dengan mata berbinar Jungkook yang mengaguminya penuh, mendambanya tinggi lalu ia tersenyum manis membuat Jungkooknya malu dan menyembunyikan kepala ke dadanya, menggumamkan betapa sukanya dalam dekapannya, berulang kali mengucap 'Taehyung tampan', dan berulang kali mencuri ciuman ringan di rahang tegasnya. Namun, Jungkook sudah tidak disampingnya, fakta yang membuat nafasnya sesak, kepalanya pusing dan tanpa sadar menggumam nama Jungkook berulang kali. Taehyung sadar, maaf tidak akan menghilangkan ini semua. Semua kebejatannya adalah sebab Jungkook pergi. Dan saat ia mencoba bangun dari ranjang, matanya menatap secarik kertas di mejanya.

'Aku pikir aku gagal'- JK.

Kim Taehyung frustasi, namun bukan minum jalan yang ia ambil. Saat ini ia ada di suatu pemakaman, menatap tajam dan penuh arti pada nisan atas nama Jung Hoseok.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"Kenapa kau pergi duluan?"

"Apa aku bersikap buruk?"

"Aku mulai menyukainya"

"Tapi, aku melukainya hyung."

"Aku melukainya dalam sekali."

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Hyung, kau dengar aku?"

Berbicara sendiri, tanpa ada jawaban. Taehyung masih menunggu jawaban, berharap ada suara apapun sebagai jawaban, namun nihil.

Taehyung sadar, ini percuma.

Maka sekarang mereka disini, Yugyeom yang tampak kaku dan Taehyung bersama Jimin yang tampak santai. Kantin tampak ramai dengan mata-mata yang menatap miris Yugyeom yang berkumpul bersama berandal-berandal sialan yang tampan.

"Oke Gyeomi, kau tahu kami siapa?" Tanya Jimin manis dan hanya dapat anggukan kaku dari Yugyeom.

"Pertama, ceritakan yang kau tahu tentang Jungkook."

"Jungkook itu jenius."

Hening.

Krik.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Kau mau tahu bagian apa?"

"Semua."

"Jungkook itu punya orangtua-"

"Ya- aku juga."

"Aku belum selesai, ibunya sudah meninggal, ayahnya pergi entah kemana, Jungkook punya beasiswa dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mengambil beasiswanya ke Jepang dulu- si jenius yang bodoh itu benar-benar."

"Lalu rumah yang ia tempatkan, tempat dari pamannya, uang dari beasiswa dan yah hidup nya baik-baik saja tanpa orangtuanya."

"Lalu, dimana Jungkook sekarang?"

Yugyeom menelan ludah kasar.

"Aku tidak tahu-"

"Ya aku juga tidak tahu kau berbohong, habis kau tenang sekali ya, Tae?" Sindir halus dari Jimin.

"A-aku tidak berbohong."

Brak. Kim Taehyung memukul meja kantin kasar, suasana mendadak hening.

"Busan"

"Busan? siapa?"

"Rumah ayahnya."

"Kosong?"

"Ya, mungkin."

"Terimakasih, Gyeomiii"

Taehyung dan Jimin sedang menggila di antah berantah sekarang, maksudnya- ya mereka di Busan dan Jungkook juga ada di Busan, Busan bagian mana? itu yang membuat mereka menggila.

Berbekal foto Jungkook mereka menanyakan ke orang-orang seperti Jungkook adalah orang hilang, sungguh berandal-berandal ini tampan namun konyol.

Kenapa tidak melacaknya? karena saat Taehyung mencoba menelfon Jungkook, ia menemukan handphone Jungkook telah pecah dan rusak.

Mereka masih mencari, dengan dasar bahwa Jimin orang Busan tapi yah- Busan luas _man._

"Jimin-ah!"

Pemuda putih semanis gula menyapanya, dengan wajah yang agak suram.

"Oh? Yoongi hyung? kau disini?"

"Hm, aku sudah pindah kesini, tempat kerjaku dekat sini, siapa ini?"

"Kim Taehyung."

"Hm, sedang apa?"

"Mencari orang ini, hyung."

"Jungkook?"

Mata Jimin dan Taehyung berbinar-

"Dia? bukankah dia sudah kembali ke Seoul?"

"APA?!"

"Ya, dia akan mengambil beasiswa ke- mana? London?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Kim Taehyung kembali berdamai dengan _minuman keras,_ merutuki fakta bahwa Jeon Jungkook akan pergi jauh- jauh sekali, menempuh pendidikan lebih tinggi dan akan melupakannya.

Minum sendiri di pinggiran jalan, dengan berbotol-botol bir yang tampak sudah kosong menemaninya melewati malam dengan beribu-ribu pikiran buruk tentang hidupnya yang tanpa Jungkook, kata _bagaimana jika_ diikuti pikiran negatif berputar-putar di kepalanya.

Pandangan matanya sudah mulai memburam, pusing yang nyaman karena minuman keras, kepalanya menghantam meja, matanya terpejam.

.

Kepalanya pusing, Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya, alisnya berkerut- mengumpat rasa pusing di kepalanya, mencoba bangun dan saat matanya terbuka ia melihat pemuda manis berjalan kearahnya- membawakan semangkuk-bubur?

"-Jungkook? bahkan bayanganmu tersimpan sempurna-"

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hm- belum- aku masih bermimpi hihi mimpi indaaah sekali Kookie-ah-"

"Bangun- kau tidak bermimpi."

Byur. Jungkook menyiram air dalam gelas ke wajah Taehyung.

"Sialan- apa-apaan!"

Menggusak matanya kasar dan saat terbuka- matanya otomatis membulat lebar.

"Jeon?"

"Hm, kau sudah sadar? aku pulang-"

"Ti-tidak Jungkook-ah maafkan aku- tunggu apa ini sungguhan?"

Tangan Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook kasar- menarik Jungkook dalam pelukan.

"Jungkook-ah kau disini- yaampun-Jungkook maaf- aku minta maaf-aku berengsek-ayo-ayo Jungkook-ah pukul aku- aku sungguh minta maaf- silahkan pukul aku-hm-Jungkook ah jawab aku"

Taehyung bicara cepat dan terbata-bata, menggerakan tangan Jungkook untuk memukul dadanya, Jungkook masih memejamkan matanya- masih menunggu sampai Taehyung berhenti- ia suka melihat Taehyung sebegini hancur untuknya.

"Kookie- jawab aku hm? lihat aku-"

Taehyung menggapai rahang Jungkook lembut, memaksa untuk Jungkook melihat matanya- saling menatap, dan saat Jungkook menatap matanya, Taehyung hancur. Karena yang ia lihat kebencian dan kekecewaan yang dalam.

"Jung- maaf, aku berengsek-aku bajingan- sayang maafkan aku tolong jangan pergi lagi- tolong-"

"Berhenti seperti ini, Kim."

"Tidak- ayo pukul aku-"

"Aku sudah gagal, Kim"

"Tidak- Jungkook dengarkan aku- aku mencintaimu- dengarkan aku- Jungkook- "

"Aku sudah gagal- maafkan aku, Kim."

"Tidak- aku yang minta maaf- Jungkook- aku berengsek-"

"Memang."

"Jungkook lihat aku- yaampun Jungkook tolong lihat aku-"

Mata mereka bertemu, Kim Taehyung penuh luka sama seperti Jungkook yang jelas kecewa berat.

"Aku salah- oke? aku- lihat aku- aku tidak bisa tanpamu-"

"Tidak bisa? bahkan kau mendesahkan namanya saat bersamaku, bergantung sekali."

"Aku minta maaf, Jungkook."

Dan mata Jungkook membulat tidak percaya- Taehyung menangis untuknya, tidak percaya- Taehyung hancur untuknya, tidak percaya- Taehyung membutuhkannya- dan masih sulit percaya walaupun hatinya memaksa untuk percaya- Taehyung mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Apa ini nyata?"

.

.

TBC!

KOk jadi panjang gini si hm? aq tu bingung sama qm semwah, katanya minta naena?dikasih malah protes,maunya apa?-,- hm, akutu gatau ni cerita mau dibawa kmn- Jungkook hamil? y g lah aq ga suka mpreg:"v yauda repiu dl, ikutin aja gua maunya gmn- baca syukur bosen yauda gapaps ko aq oke :")


	11. Nothing

Jungkook tetap pergi.

.

.

.

Setelah bermacam cara- menangis, memohon, memeluk, mencium- Kim Taehyung tetap ditinggalkan.

Ditinggal Jungkook ke London.

Jungkook berulang kali mengatakan, 'aku sudah gagal', seakan ini semua salahnya, bukan salah Taehyung. Taehyung jelas melukainya dalam, merusaknya luar biasa, membuatnya sakit di hati yang tidak berdarah, namun luka tidak akan pernah hilang.

Taehyung masih dalam proses bangkit. Setelah ia memohon, namun Jungkook tetap pergi, ia hancur. Jungkook memintanya untuk megantarkan ke bandara, tapi Taehyung sudah terluka dan hanya memalingkan wajah dari Jungkook yang menatapnya penuh arti untuk terakhir kali.

Taehyung berengsek, tapi Taehyung merasa Jungkook lebih berengsek. Kenapa saat ia sudah serius ia ditinggalkan? lagi?

Mengabaikan Jimin yang mencoba menembus pertahanan Taehyung dalam kesendirian, karena kabar bahwa Jungkook mengambil beasiswa ke London pasti merupakan bom untuk Taehyung. Jimin mencoba mencapai Taehyung yang sekarang sedang hancur, mencoba mendatangi kediamannya, tapi seakan rumah berhantu-tidak ada sautan.

Berkali-kali mencoba berkunjung, tanpa jawaban akhirnya Jimin gemas. Mendobrak pintu kediaman Taehyung keras, dan menemukan apartemen itu dalam keadaan berantakan, hancur penuh botol bir berserakan, dan yang mengiris hatinya adalah saat ia menemukan Taehyung meringkuk dipojok dinding- semakin kurus dan lemah memandang Jimin kosong.

.

.

.

2 tahun telah berjalan.

Detik selalu berubah membawa perubahan bagi setiap manusia. Dan perubahan didapatkan Taehyung, Kim Taehyung telah berubah.

Sadar bahwa terpuruk sendirian tiada guna, Jimin membawanya bangkit, berjalan bersama-sama membangun perubahan untuk mereka berdua- berubah setidaknya untuk tidak menjadi berandal lagi-bersahabat erat dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata, mereka menempuh jalan untuk menjadi model.

Taehyung sudah berubah total dalam penampilannya, tersenyum tampan, selalu menggunakan pakaian kasual yang menambah ketampanannya. Menjadi luar biasa tampan saat ia sudah dalam mode bekerja, image untuk Taehyung adalah lelaki panas, tampan dan panas, panas dan tampan adalah kata yang selalu terulang dari bibir-bibir wanita genit yang haus akan dirinya.

Taehyung model papan atas, Jimin ada dibawahnya karena tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda, dan sangat disesali Jimin. Tapi Jimin memiliki pekerjaan sampingan, dan sudah dalam mode serius menjalin hubungan dengan Min Yoongi.

Taehyung ramah, namun kesan panas tidak akan pernah hilang dengan rahang yang setegas itu. Hidung mancung yang cantik, bulu mata yang panjang dan mata elangnya yang tajam. Selalu tersenyum, menebar pesona dan berusaha mencapai puncak, karena ia sadar ia harus berubah mapan untuk menggapai puncaknya- tahu dengan benar bahwa sang masa depan tidak akan meliriknya yang berengsek seperti dulu- masa depannya, masa depan yang sekarang ada di London.

"On the way, sweetheart."

...

..

.

.

London

Kim Taehyung telah menginjakkan kaki di London, berdiri dengan tampannya-menggunakan celana yang tidak terlalu ketat dipadu dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancing sempurna- Kim Taehyung terlihat dewasa- dan panas- lagi, mendapat lirikan-lirikan nakal, namun Taehyung mengabaikannya.

Karena Taehyung hanya mau Jungkook.

Mendapatkan alamat si manis dengan mudah, karena si manis adalah murid beasiswa dan ya bukan hal yang sulit untuk mendapatkan alamat Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak bisa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya, apalagi setelah ia menginjakan kaki di apartemen yang tampak biasa, semakin dekat dengan Jungkooknya.

Sampai di depan pintu nomor 113, Taehyung mengambil napas berat, gugup karena ia akan menemui Jungkooknya-memperbaiki segalanya dan hidup bahagia, kembali Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung mencoba menekan bel.

"Dengan siapa?"

Seorang bule membukakan pintu, bertanya dengan aksen inggrisnya yang kental, Kim Taehyung membatu.

"Aku mencari Jungkook."

Taehyung membalas, ia sudah belajar bahasa inggris omong-omong.

"Jungkook?-

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Bunny! ada seseorang mencarimu- sepertinya dia dari Korea-"

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya gemas, gugup melandanya.

"Siapa Miles?"

Jungkook muncul dengan kemeja putih kebesaran, dengan beberapa ruam dilehernya. Matanya membulat, ah mata Taehyung juga membulat tidak kalah besar.

"Siapa dia, bunny?"

Cup.

Bule itu mencium pipi Jungkook didepan Taehyung yang napasnya mulai berantakan.

"Dia-

Taehyung menunggu-

"Bukan siapa-siapa, sweetheart." Jungkook tersenyum manis sekali, untuk bule itu- bukan Taehyung.

.

.

.

TBC ASIK

makin drama kan? iya kan? emang jijiin gua mah gengs:"( tapi kan ini mengabulkan doa mereka yg minta Taehyung menderita, dan yah- seperti ini jadinya-maapin aku sayang/kecupTae/- ya pokonya sekali lagi- dibaca sukur ga dibaca gapapa, sadar gua masih amatiran bgt- makasih buat reviewnya:"( aq terharu ko review nya ampe 140 lewat buat ff retjeh bin mureh bin murahan:"( bhs ing nya gua tulis indo lgsg lah maklum belum jago:"( yauda review aja lah- soal happy end tentu saja, tapi gatau kapan sesuai mood aing aja nyah:" wkwk RNR SWEETHEART!


	12. Back

"Jungkook, kita harus bicara."

Betapa Jungkook merindukan suara itu, suara pujaan hatinya yang rendah dan dalam, masuk ke telinganya dan merasuki pikirannya, menghantamnya dengan kerinduan, rindu ingin memeluk tubuh sempurna pujaannya, namun yang ia lakukan adalah diam. Egois selalu ada pada dirinya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

Berusaha tegas, padahal tangannya gemetar- ingin menyentuh prianya lagi, tangannya gemetar ingin digenggam prianya- Kim Taehyung yang sekarang berubah, sempurna? Taehyung selalu sempurna di matanya.

"JEON!"

Tubuhnya gemetar mendengar bentakan itu.

"Hey- man! What the fuck are you doing huh?-"

Lelaki bule- Miles- mendorong bahu kasar prianya.

"You- shut up! Jeon dengar aku! Pakai baju yang pantas- dan ikut aku karena kita harus bicara-"

"Hey men-"

"Shut up!-" Potong Taehyung lagi.

"Jeon Jungkook, kita harus bicara ya? Kumohon?"

Badan Jungkook melemas, Taehyung yang tampak lemah adalah kelemahannya, Taehyung yang memohon padanya adalah ekstasi- manis pada fakta bahwa Taehyung bergantung padanya- dan Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

.

Dan mereka disini, di sebuah kedai kopi, mencari kehangatan agar emosi teredam, bicara dengan baik-baik dan pulang dengan bahagia.

"Jadi, siapa Miles?"

"Dia- temanku."

Taehyung diam, Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung menunggu kelanjutannya, Jungkook tahu bahwa bukan itu yang Taehyung mau.

"- Kami teman satu kampus- dan yah dia sering main ke tempatku- menginap kadang dan itu sudah biasa disini- maksudku-"

"Lalu kissmark?" Potong Taehyung cepat.

"Ini?-" Jawab Jungkook dengan mengadahkan kepalanya- menunjukan ruam merah di lehernya. Taehyung membuang muka- dan Jungkook terkekeh.

"Ini punya Lisa semalam- hah dia terlalu ganas kkk-"

"Lisa? Wanita?"

"Tentu- jika kau pikir aku bermain dengan Miles, tidak-kadang kami hanya bertukar blow job-"

"Kenapa Jungkook?" Potong Taehyung sedih- tidak tahan dengan segala peningkatan kedewasaan Jungkook yang vulgar.

"Apa?" Tanya Jungkook balik.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Kenapa aku bertukar blowjob begitu?-"

"Bukan-"

"Karena 2 tahun ini aku selalu bermain dengan wanita, aku dan Miles saling menghormati- dia tidak menusukku atau sebaliknya, jadi yah hanya blowjob sebagai teman itu oke-"

"Bagian mana yang kau bilang menghormati?"

"Setidaknya dia tidak memperkosaku bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun."

Taehyung menunduk dalam atas jawaban cepat nan tepat dari bibir si manis yang menusuknya.

"Untuk ribuan kalinya- Jeon Jungkook aku menyesal dan minta maaf."

Taehyung mencoba mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan terkekeh ketika melihat bola mata Jungkook yang melebar karena matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah aku katakan- aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Aku berjuang untuk membuatku pantas untukmu, membahagiakanmu suatu saat nanti, menjadi pendamping yang sekedar pantas untuk ada-berdiri di sebelahmu, menggenggam tanganmu, meminta maaf atas segalanya dan bersama untuk memperbaiki segalanya."

"Mainset baru dalam hidupku adalah untuk membuatku pantas- untuk Jungkookku yang manis, sempurna dan tanpa celah untuk aku- Kim Taehyung yang hanya seorang bajingan sialan yang bahkan memperkosamu dalam keadaan mabuk- aku benar-benar berengsek, ya aku bajingan dan tidak akan berubah di matamu yang indah dan sempurna setiap nafasmu."

"Aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dan sadar bahwa aku harus mengejar masa depan- dan aku disini untuk masa depanku- itu kau."

Taehyung tersenyum manis, Jungkook membuang muka, jelas sekali menyakiti Taehyung yang mengambil kesimpulan- Jungkook membencinya sedalam ia merusaknya.

"Aku malu-"

Taehyung merogoh kantung celananya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Aku- aku dengan segala kebangsatan yang aku punya bahkan sudah berani membawa ini-"

Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah yang tampak indah dari luar, membuat Jungkook yang melihat itu kembali menggigit bibirnya kasar.

"Percaya diri bahwa Kookie-ku yang manis akan menerimaku lagi kkk~"

Jungkook mencoba menatap Taehyung di mata, tapi Taehyung terlalu takut untuk Jungkook tahu bahwa dia terluka.

"Tidak tahu diri- berlagak kesal dengan tingkahmu sekarang padahal aku biang keroknya-"

Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya- tidak ingin air yang menggenang dimatanya jatuh tapi tidak sanggup untuk melihat Jungkook.

"Berlagak mengaturmu padahal aku yang merusakmu-"

"Berlagak seolah kau malaikat yang akan terus memaafkan padahal aku telah merusakmu keterlaluan-"

"Berlagak seolah aku sudah berubah padahal aku tetap begini- berengsek bajingan bangsat-"

Taehyung tersenyum miris, berani menatap Jungkooknya- Jungkook terlihat tegar dan itu membuat Taehyung terluka dan ingin menyerah.

"Dan aku- aku tidak pantas- nol persen pun untukmu-"

Taehyung membuka kotak merah itu- dan sebuah cincin yang sederhana namun indah muncul sebagai pusatnya. Membuat pria manis didepannya menahan napas.

"Ini- aku hanya ingin kau tahu- ini tidak mahal tapi aku mengumpulkannya dari gajiku- bekerja dengan giat untuk membeli cincin ini- cincin untuk masa depanku-"

"Tapi aku tidak sadar bahwa aku telah kehilangan masa depanku saat aku melukaimu- merusakmu-"

Dan Taehyung menutup kembali kotak merah itu memasukannya kembali ke kantongnya- menyisakan Jungkook yang terdiam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca- merasa terluka dengan segala ucapan Taehyung tapi di lain sisi ia senang Taehyung terluka karenanya.

"Sekali dan untuk terakhir- aku minta maaf Jungkook- aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung berdiri menghampiri bangku Jungkook dan mengelus lembut rambut Jungkook, lalu mencium rambut itu lama-

"Aku sayang padamu." Gumam Taehyung dalam kecupan ringan di kening Jungkook dengan nada yang lemah, penuh luka dan rapuh.

Taehyung ingin menarik jarinya dari rambut halus Jungkook- namun jari lentik itu menahannya- malah menarik jari-jarinya untuk digenggam lalu diberikan kecupan-kecupan manis yang membuat Taehyung membeku- mencerna apa yang terjadi sambil menikmati suasana saat ini.

"Kook-ah.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu- Taetae."

Jungkook tersenyum manis untuknya, lagi.

...

Tbc


	13. Happy

Dan mereka disini- sedang berada dijalan menggunakan jas yang luar biasa indah untuk mereka, dengan genggaman tangan keduanya, jari manis mereka yang dihiasi cincin indah- yang terlihat pas- cocok dan serasi. Jungkook yang selalu tersenyum tersipu karena prianya-Taehyung-yang selalu menggodanya.

Karena keduanya telah baik-baik saja, telah tersenyum untuk satu sama lain, telah memeluk satu sama lain, telah memutuskan bahwa seluruh tubuh, jiwa dan hati mereka untuk satu sama lain.

Taehyung yang berjanji sambil mewujudkan janjinya esok- untuk membahagiakan bintangnya- masa kini dan masa depan- mewujudkan janjinya didampingi orang tercinta, Taehyung yakin dan percaya, ia akan baik dengan Jungkook nya. Berjanji pada Tuhan untuk bersedia mendampingi istrinya yang telah menjadi miliknya- mengikuti marganya- Kim Jungkook, istrinya.

Dan Jungkook yang berjanji untuk mendampingi lelakinya-prianya-masa depannya- Kim Taehyung untuk berduka bersama dan bahagia bersama. Untuk sakit bersama dan sehat bersama. Untuk saling melengkapi kekurangan bersama. Berjanji di hadapan Tuhan untuk bersedia menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk suaminya, Kim Taehyung.

Mereka mengulangnya.

Mengulang malam penuh luka 2 tahun yang lalu, mengulang dengan segenap cinta yang sudah penuh, dalam keadaan seratus persen sadar dan dibumbui dengan cinta yang membuncah setelah mereka resmi di hadapan Tuhan.

Dimulai dengan kecupan ringan yang Taehyung berikan di wajah manis Jungkook. Bibir Taehyung yang mulai mencium bibir Jungkook, awalnya ringan namun berubah menjadi panas sejak sang submisif membuka bibirnya untuk dijajah.

Lidah Taehyung menjelajah mulut Jungkook penuh kelembutan- menyebabkan lenguhan manis dari Jungkook- menyusul dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual yang diberikan Taehyung untuk Jungkook di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat Jungkook semakin melenguh dan lemas dalam dekapan Taehyung.

"Emh~"

Taehyung tidak sabar, karena di pelukannya terdapat makhluk manis nan menggoda yang siap untuknya, namun Taehyung berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk tidak bermain kasar- karena ia ingin Jungkook merasakan cinta bukan hanya kenikmatan.

Lidah Taehyung telah turun menyesap lumayan keras pada leher jenjang Jungkook, membuat Jungkook terbuai, mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mempersilahkan Taehyung menandainya.

Turun kembali pada dada Jungkook, Taehyung menatap kagum pada dada yang lumayan berisi dengan puncak yang- uh tampak manis dan menggoda. Taehyung mengecupnya kecil.

"Uh Tae~"

Desahan manis yang ia dapat.

Taehyung menjilatnya pelan.

"Ah~"

Desahan beserta rematan di rambut yang Taehyung dapat.

Taehyung menghisapnya dalam.

"Ahh~"

Desahan dengan kepalanya yang ditekan oleh Jungkook untuk semakin menghisap tonjolan itu.

Taehyung semakin tidak sabar.

Tangannya ikut bermain di dada Jungkook, memberikan stimulasi lebih pada sang submisif agar mendesah lagi, lebih kencang lagi dan lebih sensual lagi.

"Ah Tae- tidak bisakah- uh- kau bermain cepat- ah! Jangan hisap-uh!"

Desahan putus dengan protes yang menggemaskan membuat Taehyung terkekeh.

"Ini malam pertama untuk kita- aku ingin kau mengingatnya, sweetheart."

Dan Taehyung kembali turun, menjilat habis tubuh di bawahnya, dari dada sampai ke perut yang sedikitnya mulai muncul otot samar namun tetap manis untuk Jungkooknya.

Semakin turun menuju briefs sang istri, tangannya bermain, memberikan sentuhan kecil untuk sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ahh ahh! Tae- ayo uh-"

Taehyung kembali terkekeh.

"Ahh!"

Taehyung meremas lembut, membuat Jungkooknya melengkungkan tubuh indah.

"Kau indah sekali, sweetheart."

"Taeh- cepat!"

"Kenapa kau tidak sabar sekali-!"

"Cepat atau tidak sama sekali! Sialan! Ah! Aku sudah menahan spermaku lama! Ah- berhenti meremas jika- uhh- kau bermain lambat- Tae ahh!"

Desahan putus-putus yang membuat Taehyung tertawa kembali, gemas dengan segala tingkah laku istrinya.

"Kau pikir 2 tahun kemarin spermaku dapat mengalir kemana Jungkook sialan!"

Balas Taehyung sambil mengecupi ringan paha dalam sang submisif.

Bruk.

Taehyung kaget, Jungkook sudah diatasnya sekarang.

"Nah- ayo bermain cepat- aku bukan pemula dan kau juga bukan! Kasihan pada-"

"Ahh Jung-ahh!" Desah jantan Taehyung saat Jungkook meremas sedikit kasar sesuatu di balik celananya.

"Uh ini mulai menegang-"

Kata Jungkook dengan topeng polosnya. Memundurkan bokongnya yang tadi menduduki perut sang suami, menjadi tepat diatas sesuatu yang mulai menegang itu.

"Uh- ini semakin besar-"

"Sial- Aku ingin bermain lembut tapi jika ini yang kau mau- ahh!- Kook berhenti meremas tiba- ahh sial kelinci binal!"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menggoda penis suaminya. Mulai membuka celana sang dominan dan-

Say hi to little(big) Tae!

Dan Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan ukuran milik Taehyung, karena ini jadi lebih besar seingatnya.

"Berhenti menatapnya kau sialan- cepat basahi dia agar tidak melukaimu nantinya-"

Dan Jungkook tersenyum, masih menatapi penis Taehyung, merasa tertantang dan segera melaksanakan perintah suaminya.

"Uhh- Jung- Jungkook ah yeah- mh-"

Geraman Taehyung terdengar, cukup untuk membuat pemilik kepala yang sedang berada diantara selangkangan Taehyung semakin semangat untuk memuaskannya.

Bertahan berapa menit dan Taehyung meminta Jungkook berhenti bekerja untuknya. Mengganti penisnya dengan jarinya untuk dihisap si manis, menyiapkan penetrasi untuk si manis.

"Siap, sweetheart?"

.

.

.

"Ahh- feels good!"

Tubuh si manis terhentak kasar.

Batal sudah atau hancur sudah niat Taehyung bermain lembut karena ini sudah terlanjur, ia menerima lapang dada bahwa istrinya sebelum ini adalah seorang player dan sulit untuk bermain lembut.

Taehyung menghentak kasar, menggigit dada sang submisif membuat sang empunya mendesah lebih keras, mendesahkan namanya seperti candu.

"Uh- so good Taehyung ah-"

"Thrust it! Ohh!"

"Uh fuck!"

"Harder- uh!"

"So fucking good Tae- ahh- more Tae!"

Dan Taehyung menerima bahwa istrinya cukup lama di London, dan desahannya seperti pemain-pemain di blue film luar, bukan Asia.

"Ini enak- Jungkook-ahh-"

Taehyung mendesah jantan, menikmati sensasi sempit yang memijat penisnya hebat.

Beberapa kali hentakan, Jungkook keluar disertai desahan dan anal menyempitnya yang kurang ajar membuat Taehyung menggeram puas, dan ikut menyusul istrinya.

.

.

.

"Itu hebat sekali-"

Kata Taehyung yang masih terhantam rasa puas yang besar.

"Hu'uh- apa aku terlalu berisik?" Tanya Jungkook yang sedang bersandar pada dada bidang sang suami.

"Iya- kau berisik sekali- tapi aku suka."

Jungkook merona.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jungkook."

"Aku berterimakasih untuk ribuan kalinya karena kau selalu lemah- lemah terhadapku dan selalu memberikan kesempatan kedua atau ketiga untukku yang bebal dan berengsek- aku bersyukur kita dapat begini- aku dan kau telanjang atas dasar cinta- bukan paksaan atau apapun."

"Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, i love you."

"Hm- sudah kubilang aku jarang gagal dalam menaklukan sesuatu kan- aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

END

TEBAR BUNGA!

Wkwk akhirnya end dengan tidak elitnya-.- TERIMAKASIH UNTUK SEGALA DUKUNGAN UNTUK FF RETJEH MUREH MUREHAN UNFAEDAH BIN GAJELAS INI! AKU SAYANG KALIAN! AKU JUGA SAYANG KAMU TAEHYUNG! Y pokonya gua makasi lah ya uda itu aja- silahkan tumpahkan uneg2 anda tentang kepuasan(?) Atau ketidakpuasan terhadap tulisan saya agar saya dpt revisi untuk ff selanjutnya! TERIMAKASIH SARANGHAE WO AI NI AISHITERU ICH LIEBE DICH I LOVE YOU!^^


	14. Sequellll!

SEQUEL BEHIND YOU!

Warn: marriage life

Jungkook telah meninggalkan London.

Ini sudah sekitar 7 bulan semenjak ia menyelesaikan studinya dan kembali ke negaranya, Korea Selatan. Tidak lepas dari rayuan Taehyung yang selalu mengajaknya pulang ke negeri Ginseng, karena sebelumnya ia berniat ingin bekerja di London. Tapi Taehyung selalu membujuknya dengan segala macam alasan nonsense.

"Bayangkan! Jika aku tidak ada disampingmu, siapa yang akan menjagamu?" Hei Jungkook juga lelaki!

"Aku akan merindukanmu jika satu meniiiittt saja tidak bertemu, Kookie!" Karena Taehyung yang merajuk itu menjijikan.

Jadi ia disini, di sebuah taman yang indah yang terlihat sepi sebagai pengangguran, bukannya tidak ada yang mau, tapi Taehyung yang tidak mau.

Matanya melirik tangan tan yang berhiaskan jam- oh! Please, Gucci? Lagi?

"Gucci?" Jungkook mengganggu suasana tenang suaminya, yang sedang menikmati sejuknya taman.

"Hm? Apa?" Taehyung bodoh- Jungkook membatin.

"Jam itu- kau beli baru lagi?" Jungkook bertanya datar, mengabaikan hembusan napas yang hangat di lehernya.

"Oh-ini-?" Tangan Taehyung lepas dari pinggangnya, akhirnya. Terangkat untuk menunjukkan jam barunya.

"Iya- aku baru beli kemarin, cantik ya?" Taehyung berkata dengan semangat, dan Jungkook hanya meliriknya datar. Taehyung sadar, ada yang berbeda dengan istrinya kali ini.

"Ada apa, hm?" Taehyung beranjak, berakhir berlutut di depan istrinya yang sedang duduk. Ingin menelisik mata indah itu, mencari apa yang salah.

"Aku ingin bekerja, Tae." Taehyung menghela napas berat, jika sudah begini, pasti tidak berakhir dengan baik, pasti ia hanya ingin bersikap posesif untuk Jungkooknya. Sudah sekian kali Jungkook meminta ijinnya, dan selalu berakhir sama, Taehyung menolak. Karena Taehyung hanya ingin istrinya ada dirumah menyambutnya dengan senyuman terbaik tanpa ada pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu. Posesif selalu dilakukannya, ingin menjadi pendamping yang bertanggung jawab, ia membawa istrinya pulang, maka ia memegang penuh istri sebatang karanya walau ini memang rumah mereka.

"Apa aku masih kurang?" Taehyung bekerja keras atas nama Jungkook, sejak dulu sebelum Jungkook menjadi istrinya Taehyung sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk Jungkook-nya, tapi jalan tidak selalu lurus. Niat baiknya kadang tidak baik bagi orang lain. Tapi Jungkook bukan orang lain, Jungkook pendampingmya, istrinya, kekasihnya. Apa salah jika Taehyung- hanya ingin Jungkook tidak kelelahan?

"Justru karena itu, aku ingin bekerja, Tae." Tangan halus itu menyentuh rahang tegas dari suaminya, menenangkan suasana yang mulai tak nyaman, Taehyung lelah dan ia tahu benar, tapi Jungkook mulai merasa bosan hanya untuk berdiam diri di rumah tanpa kegiatan yang berarti.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan, Kook."

"Aku tidak akan-"

"Lihat aku, apa aku masih kurang?" Gurat lelah didapatnya, karena ini hanya masalah sepele, dan menjurus kepada urusan ekonomi yang seharusnya tidak ada masalah, karena demi Tuhan- Taehyung sungguhan tenar sekarang, dan Taehyung mencukupi semuanya. Dan alasan utama Jungkook, justru karena itu, ia ingin juga berjuang demi keluarga kecilnya, bukan hanya Taehyung yang berkeringat demi keluarga kecilnya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin kau lelah sendirian- ak-aku ingin berguna juga." Bahkan mata bulat itu tidak berani menatap suaminya.

"Demi Tuhan- Jungkook, sejak kapan kau tidak berguna- sejak kapan?! Aku tidak merasa lelah untuk membahagiakanmu, sudah berulang kali aku katakan, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia-"

"Tapi aku tidak bahagia jika hanya berdiam diri, Tae."

Taman itu sepi, suara Taehyung yang meninggi dapat didengar jelas oleh Jungkook, yang berakhir menggigit bibirnya kasar karena takut, mata yang bergetar menahan tangis. Bicara tentang ini takkan pernah ada solusi.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya? Katakan- aku lelah, Kook." Taehyung membalik tubuhnya, teriris melihat istrinya bergetar takut karenanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati tangan halus yang mengelus surainya lembut, menenangkannya.

"Aku juga laki-laki, Tae." Bahkan Taehyung bisa mendengar getaran takut saat Jungkook mengucapkannya. Itu kalimat yang selama ini ingin keluar. Dan Taehyung diam, ingin mendengar alasan lebih jauh.

"Kita minoritas, kau tau itu. Istri yang pada dasarnya adalah perempuan- aku melihatnya akan wajar jika perempuan di rumah dan menunggu suaminya pulang, tidak perlu bekerja, mengurus anak- tapi kita sama, Tae- aku laki-laki dan tidak memiliki anak- tidak akan." Bebannya seakan hilang, karena hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

"Jadi kau menyesal?" Dan ucapan pelan itu menohok hatinya dalam, bagaimana Taehyung bisa berpikir begitu?

"Tidak- ya Tuhan- bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu? Aku hanya ingin bekerja, itu saja-"

"Ya untuk mengatasi kebosananmu- kau lelah dengan semua- kau bosan dengan semua- kau bosan dan lelah padaku."

"Aku. Tidak. Bosan." Jungkook mendiktenya dalam, merasa sakit hati dengan kesimpulan yang diambil Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin bekerja, mencari uang juga, aku ingin berjuang atas keluarga kecil kita juga, bukan kau saja, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!-"

"Maka kutanya- apa aku selama ini tidak cukup!?" Taehyung membalik badannya kasar. Kepalan tangannya mengeras melihat istrinya- Jungkooknya mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Apa yang kau cari dengan bekerja?! Kau mencari uang dan aku tanya apa selama ini aku belum cukup!? Aku suamimu, Jungkook. Kita sudah berkeluarga dan hanya ini masalah yang selalu kita hadapi, bukan masalah tapi kau membuatnya menjadi masalah, aku tidak ingin kau bekerja, kau menungguku di rumah, dan aku akan memelukmu tanpa berbagi kelelahanku karena aku tidak ingin kau tau, tidak ingin kau memikirkannya, karena aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku menaruh namamu diatas segalanya, setiap keringat yang aku keluarkan hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia tanpa kelelahan yang berarti, tapi jika yang ingin kubuat nyaman tidak mau- aku harus apa?"

Dan berbagai macam emosi yang terkandung dalam kalimat Taehyung hanya membuat Jungkook semakin deras. Mencari kesalahan Taehyung- tapi nihil. Taehyung hanya ingin ia bahagia, dan apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Ma-maaf- maafkan aku-" Jungkook terisak, meraih lengan suaminya untuk dipeluknya. Dan menelusupkan wajah basah pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Ta-Tae-peluk- peluk aku- aku minta maaf-" dan tangisannya semakin kencang saat tangan hangat itu memeluknya, menjubahinya dengan perasaan yang luar biasa hangat.

Dan ia paham, hanya ini yang Taehyung mau- membuatnya nyaman.

TBC/END?

Sequel behind u!1!1 ehehe ni tu y aq tu niatnya cuma mau bikin ff marriage life, soal ekonomi, trs bonus rate m, tp rate m nya blm jadi:v jadi ni makanya ada tbc/end wkwk


	15. Last sequel!

Jungkook dihimpit.

Setelah pelukan hangat keduanya di taman, mereka berciuman manis. Dan berakhir dengan Jungkook yang dihimpit Taehyung, tepat setelah Taehyung menutup pintu rumah mereka kasar.

"Mhh- Tae-"

Jungkook bahkan mulai kehabisan napas, ketika membuka matanya ia jelas melihat bagaimana kedua mata indah itu terpejam menikmati, bibir seksi yang memakan bibirnya rakus, hidung runcing yang cantik, dan helaian rambut yang mulai basah. Kim Taehyung? Basah? Itu adalah yang ter-sialan.

Jungkook membiarkan mulutnya didominasi penuh, karena kali ini ia ingin melihat suaminya- Taehyungnya yang saat ini terlihat luar biasa tampan.

Cup.

Ciuman mereka selesai.

Tapi kegiatan mereka belum sepenuhnya selesai-

IYNWIM.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang, menyelami rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang terpancar tulus. Dan Jungkook merasa tenang- luar biasa nyaman, walaupun tangan suaminya ia rasakan mulai meraba pinggangnya dan meremasnya sesekali, membuatnya melenguh kadang.

"Aku hanya ingin kau begini, menyambutku-"

Tangan suaminya menuju bibirnya yang bengkak merekah.

"-dengan bibir merah- yang siap ku hisap-"

Suaminya mengulum bibir bawahnya lembut- lagi.

"-menyambutku dengan keadaan siap, tanpa kelelahan yang berarti, karena-"

Taehyung menarik pinggul itu untuk tubuh istrinya dapat didekap lebih erat, intim dan- lebih panas. Jungkook bahkan terkejut dan refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya, dan tidak dapat menahan rona merah ketika kedua selangkangan itu bertemu dan- mereka masing-masing sudah tau.

Taehyung mendekat ke telinganya- mengulumnya pelan.

"Ahh.."

"- karena hanya aku yang berhak membuatmu kelelahan."

End.

Gajadi bikin rate m? E tp itu dah rate m ya? Knp gajadi? Soalnya petrichor mau aku kasih rate m HEHEHE!

IY-AH jadi aq mau mengucapkan terimakasih, karena ff receh- yang cuma- 10k word? Apdet pendek dan menyebalkan? Alur dipaksakan? Dan segala macam kekurangan yg masih banyak sekali ini tembus review 200! Fav n fol 80! AHAHA MAKASYI MAKASYI Q syq kalyan semwah- mwah- mwah!

Jangan lupa baca ff saya yg lain! Sampai jumpa love! Sayang kamu!

By; vayasyun, perempuan yg seharusnya ditolongin tae di love yourself highlight:) no protes-no curcol- BHAY!

P.s: muup a/n banyak gatau diri:(

P.s.s: banyakan a/n drpd isi:(

P.s.s.s: tae ganteng punya aq;)


End file.
